


Rare Experiences

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Punishment, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: iamburdened asked:Can I request a fic for your sub!loki headcanons? I’m a little more than just curious to see how this would be.





	Rare Experiences

You come home pissed off. You’ve had a terrible day and you wanted nothing more than to forget about work. You just wanted to do nothing. Loki was sitting on the couch when he hears the door slam shut. “Darling? What’s wrong?” You throw yourself down on the couch beside him.

“Just…nothing went right today!” You glare at the ceiling.

“I know how you can relieve that frustration.” Loki whispers in your ear.

“Loki…I don’t want to be your pet and dominated when I’m in this kind of mood.” You sigh and push him away slightly.

“Oh, mistress,” he kisses your neck, causing a shiver down your spine. “I’m your pet tonight. Dominate me in any way you see fit.” You don’t even question him. He rarely gives you this kind of dominance in the bedroom, but you welcome it always.

“Come.” You pull him off the couch and slam the bedroom door behind you. “Strip, my dear.” He doesn’t hesitate and obeys your command. You take off your underwear, but still have your skirt on, and smile at his naked form.

“Does this please you mistress?” You see his cock is already hard in anticipation of what you’ll do.

“Yes.” You smirk. “Kneel before your mistress.” Loki kneels and looks up at you pleadingly. You walk to him and grab his hair. “Does my pet wish to taste his mistress?” He swallows.

“Yes mistress.” He crawls to your spread legs slowly and waits for permission. Your fingers never leave his hair.

“Darling pet, you may please your mistress with your tongue.”

“Thank you.” Loki lets you guide his face up to your cunt and starts putting his silver tongue to work. You sigh as his tongue expertly teases you.

“That’s it, my dear.” Your fingers tighten around his hair and push him up closer to you. Loki moans, pleased with himself. You can hardly stand as his tongue works its way to your clit. You gasp as his teeth nip your swollen bud. “Loki!” You slap him.

He pulls away, flushed. “I’m sorry mistress.” You sigh and move to grab some rope.

“This is your warning, pet.” You tie his hands behind his back and blindfold him. “Now you must listen to the moans and sighs of your mistress as she pleases herself.”

“P-please let me do it, mistress.” Loki begs.

“Not yet pet, this is your punishment.” You strip down and dip your fingers down into your pussy. “Imagine another pet teasing your mistress.” Loki growls at the thought and falls onto his chest, so he could apply some pressure to his cock. You rub your sensitive spot and the room fills with your moans and sighs. “Imagine another better at this than you.”

The image runs through Loki’s mind, blinding his senses. “No, mistress, I am the best…” He whines and starts moving his hips against the carpet. “Please, let me show you.” Your thumb brushes over your clit and you feel your orgasm building.

“Fuck, I’m almost there, pet, by another’s hand.” Loki grits his teeth.

“Mistress, let me please you!” He is desperate to please you, to hear your praise. His cock throbs painfully between his abdomen and the carpet. You stop your fingers at the desperation in his voice. “Please let me try again mistress, I’ll obey!” You smile and hold your fingers to his mouth.

“Would you like to taste your mistress again, my darling pet?”

“Y-yes, you don’t need another.” Loki licks your fingers before sucking them clean. “Thank you mistress.” You help guide him up to his feet. “Mistress?”

“Wouldn’t you want something softer to thrust against, my pet?” You help him to the bed and lay him on his stomach. “We don’t want your hard cock getting a rug burn, now do we?”

“N-no mistress,” Loki thrusts against the sheets. “Thank you.” You bite your lip as he desperately has his way with the bed. It’s such a hot scene and you can’t control yourself. Your hand dips between his legs and finds his cock. “Mistress?” Your fingers stroke him gently before you turn his body over.

“My pet, let me retie you so you’re comfortable on your back.” You untie him and readjust his arms so they are above his head, attached to the head board. “Is that better?”

“Yes, mistress, thank you.” But Loki misses the friction against his cock. You see it twitch in need and want.

“Look at this beautiful cock.” You suck his tip, causing his back to arch and he cries out. “Does my pet need some relief?”

“Yes, mistress, please.” He wanted so desperately to be inside you, it killed him. You smirk and take his cock into your hands. “Can I be inside you mistress?” Loki begs.

“No, my pet, I want your cum on me tonight.” You whisper. “And you are still being punished for that little surprise you had for me.”

“P-please mistress, I’m sorry!” Loki begs to no avail. Your hands start a rhythm and he moans. “M-mistress, please!”

“Please, what my pet?” You kiss his lips gently.

“Please let me cum?” You hear the desperation in his voice. “Please?”

“Yes, my pet, you may cum on me.” Loki groans and you feel his warm seed shoot up onto your chest and dribble down your hand. Some even land on his stomach. You lick your hand clean before untying Loki and removing his blindfold. Loki sees his cum on your chest and notices you’re a little bit more relaxed than when you came home. “Thank you, darling.” You kiss him gently. “I know how much self control you use when you give me power over you.”

“You always have power over me, (Y/n).” He pulls you to his chest and you both feel his cum stick to you. “Maybe we should bathe before doing anything else.”

You laugh. “Of course, and then I’m your servant the rest of the night.” You kiss him as he carries you to the tub. “I’m sorry for slapping you.” You rub his cheek.

“I bit your clit on purpose, my dear.” He whispers.

“Why?”

“So you could slap me.” Loki joins you in the tub and pulls you close. “I love it when you do.”

“You have weird fantasies.” You shake your head.

“Yes, but they help relieve your frustration, do they not?” Loki kisses your temple.

“They do…” You start washing his body for him. “But since I’ve treated you so poorly, I will do whatever you wish the rest of the night.”

“You don’t have to, love.” Loki pulls you into a kiss. “You know all I require after a night like this is some tea and you in my arms.”

“I will gladly prepare you tea and cuddle you.” Loki starts washing your body when you’re done with his.

“Thank you.” He smirks as his cum is washed away. “That was a lovely sight to see when you took the blindfold off. I wonder what it looks like when I control you.”

“I’m glad I gave you a new idea.” You smirk and lean against him. “Tomorrow?”

“Depends on how frustrated you are.” He smirks and kisses your forehead. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
